1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method of communicating and disclosing feelings of a mobile terminal user and communication system thereof, by which feelings can be communicated between users.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, mobile terminals enable the mutual understanding between their users while moving.
A voice transfer is generally used as a communication method for the mutual understanding using a mobile terminal.
As the corresponding technology rapidly evolves, so the mobile terminal enables to transfer or deliver multimedia including video, characters, texts, and the like as well as voice. Moreover, a mobile communication system for supporting various multimedia transfer functions of mobile terminals has been developed as well. There are various services supportable by a current mobile communication system such as voice communications, video communications, data transfer, SMS (short message service), etc.
However, the above-narrated services just enable to deliver voice, video, characters, text, and the like but fails to deliver a user's current feeling by real time.